Rainy Days
by Poptart-Hero
Summary: It had to have been Fate that brought Lambo to them on that night and they were glad for it. If they hadn't met that annoying alien cow, they wouldn't have been able to help Tsuna, make new friends, or save their mother from what the future holds. If they hadn't found Lambo, they wouldn't be Kohana and Kotone Momogame, allies of the Vongola.


**Hello~! I present to you a new story *throws confetti* Ehem, I am rewatching/rereading Hitman Reborn, so in commemoration of that I give you this! hehehe~ Okay, Gokudera start the disclaimer :D**

**Gokudera: Hell no, woman! Do it yourself!**

**But... I don't want to... and all the other publishers are doing it this way! D':**

**Gokudera: Che. Weak, woman. Giving into peer pressure...**

**Meh, fine. You were my second choice anyways. Go, Takeshi!**

**Gokudera: Wha-**

**Yamamoto: Yo! Poptart-Hero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is that all, Hero-Chan?**

**Have my babies?**

**Yamamoto: Haha~ Is that some sort of new game?**

**Yes. Yes it is. Just let it happen.**

**~Censored~**

**Anyways~ please enjoy the story~! :D**

* * *

On that particular day it had been raining. It was the kind of rain that alternates between a soft tinkering, similar to that of a lullaby, and the sort that accrues lakes on the sidewalk, bringing with it an onslaught of thunder and lightning. At that very moment, however, the weather had been the latter of the two. A perfect day to stay inside, curl up with a blanket and a steaming cup of coffee. Which is what Kohana was doing as she waited for her younger sister to come home from the convenience store, the one located just around the corner. She had left hours ago, on a mission to procure a jar of peanut butter, despite having four containers of the condiment in the pantry. The small girl went through three units of peanut butter every week. Her sister's golden rule was: three bottles a week, a fourth for the friends (a lie really, because they had just moved in and her sister was an antisocial recluse ((the only reason she agreed to go outside today, was the off chance that it had actually rained, therefore a decreased chance of meeting people and being forced into a conversation))), and a fifth for any emergencies that may arise ('like a koala infestation' her sister would always use as an excuse. Kohana would answer back that 'Koalas don't live in Japan, neither do they have a penchant for invading houses and raiding their cupboards for sandwich condiments, ijit.' but that never stopped Kotone from using the same line over and over again). So, tasked with with the misfortune of crawling out of her hole/house, the tiny girl with periwinkle hair scuffled out of the house still clad in oversized Hello Kitty pajamas. Thus, ending with Kohana dozing off on the tacky floral sofa in the middle of their barren living room, having finished her mug of piping hot cup of Joe.

Suddenly, the front door gave a loud, horrendous whine and it was ripped open, waking Kohana from her light, unexpected nap. In stepped a monster from a horror movie. Long, sopping wet hair drooped in front of it's face, skin sagged from the bones, and some unidentified object dangled from it's (most likely) scaly hands. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the figure in the doorway. A flash of periwinkle and Hello Kitty was all Kohana needed to identify the monster as her water logged younger sister.

"Nee-Chan," murmured Kotone sullenly. Most people would probably think she was bored or depressed, but having known the small girl for quite some time now, Kohana could depict some excitement from the one word she had uttered. The older purple haired teen, waved a hand in acknowledgement, struggling to sit up and look at her sister.

"I found something in the field on the way home," Kotone said as she nudged the door closed with her knee, attempting to lift the unidentified object out towards her sister and flip on the light at the same time. Kohana gave the periwinkle haired adolescent a dumbfounded look.

"Koto, the convenience store is around the corner, not across town. How in the world did you find him in a _field_?"

"Eh? The fields are on the other side of town?" Questioned Kotone, wringing out her long hair and pajamas, not bothering with the large puddles that followed as she walked into her room down the shallow hallway. Not knowing what else to do but shake her head at the wonder that was her sister, Kohana started to examine the object that her younger sibling had dragged in from the pouring rain.

It was small in size and covered in mud, making it nearly indistinguishable. Two weird points stuck out from the top (or was it the bottom?) and were angled strangely. Running her fingers from the tip of the obtrusion down to the base where they were met with something wiry and stringy, filled with bumps. **(A/N: That's what she said! 3)** Running her fingers through the substance, her fingertips brushed up against something. Mildly surprised, Kohana grasped the object and tugged it out of the mound of wires. In her hand was a grenade! Screaming she dropped the explosive (a bad choice admittedly) and brushed the unidentified object off her lap in a rush, eager to get whatever the heck the weapon infested thing was off her. She yelled at Kotone down the hall,

"Momogame Kotone! What the _hell_ did you bring into our home!" The mentioned girl cringed visibly at the sound of her full name, knowing she was in trouble. Poking her head out of her bedroom, she blinked owlishly at the enraged teen, who was standing on top of the couch, pistol in hand, aiming at the unmoving lump on the hardwood flooring.

"What's wrong with it?" The small girl asked, fully emerging from her room upon seeing her older sister in battle formation.

"What's wrong with it!?" she screeched.

"Well, yeah that's what I asked-"

"That- That- That _atrocity_ had a freaking grenade in it's- it's _stuff_!" Kohana scrambled for words to describe the unusual incident. Kotone raised an eyebrow at her sister and asked slowly,

"Don't they always?"

Creaking noises sounded from the cushions of the floral sofa, as the older sister hopped onto the cold, and now wet, thanks to Kotone, floor. A shiver ran up her back from the temperature change, but continued on her streak towards her sibling, who was still staring at her strangely.

"Of course they don't!" she exclaimed exasperated, waving her arms dramatically. Which is bad if you're holding a gun, so don't attempt this at home. The periwinkle haired girl looked lost in thought for moment, before looking up at her sister innocently.

"They don't?" Kohana nodded, her wavy purple strands flying around her head, "But what about the time that old lady handed me a box in Madrid?"

"It was ticking. You should have known better."

"The time in Venice when that old man shoved a bag full of explosives in my arms and chased after that brunette pervert?"

"He wasn't old, he had silver hair."

"Did he really-"

"He did. But we never confirmed if the explosives were real or not, because you pawned them off to by Pokemon cards."

"Alright fine. I give you that. But what about the time in Peru where I brought home a stray dog and it vomited up a grenade?"

Kohana paused at that one. Kotone was right, explosives did seem to always pop up in their possession, whether they liked it or not. Blinking a few times, she looked at her younger sister as she had the epiphany.

"Koto, I think you're on to something!" The purple haired teen put the gun back in it's holster on her thigh. Kotone grinned at the compliment and sat on the edge of the couch, their only piece of furniture in the tiny room.

A sudden moan of pain was heard, emanating from the dirty lump on the ground. Kohana whipped out her pistol at lightning speed, aiming at the unidentified object; living unidentified object. The small animal lifted it's head, previously known as the mound of grenade infested wires. Two tired, bright green eyes peered up through hooded lids.

"It's alive!?" Kohana asked in disbelief, tightening her grip the pistol. Kotone rolled off the end of the couch and onto the cliche floral cushions like one of those super chill roly poly bugs._ This couch still smells like dust and dandelions, just like its previous owner._ Thought Kotone absent mindedly as her face pressed into the rough material. Leaning over the edge, the small girl shoved her face into the the small animal's. Cerulean blue met peridot green in a clash of cool colors.

"It would appear so, Dr. Frankenstein." drawled the small girl, staring at the animal with unabashed fascination. Sure, Kotone had picked up some weird things in the past, some valuable others not so much, but this had to take the cake. Usually, she finds things like small animals, lost children (Honestly, sometimes she steals them), or some garbage she thought looked like art. Never had she brought home an unidentifiable object, that could possibly be an alien (a dangerous one at that, considering the whole grenade fiasco that ensued not moments before this one).

Seeming to finally wake up, the dirty lump jumped up on it's hind legs (at least the girls assumed they were the animal's back legs). It blinked, surveying the room before stopping on Kohana.

"Wah haha! A giant grape lollipop for the great Lambo-san!" The small animal latched onto the older girl's head, stuffing bundles of purple hair into his mouth. The aforementioned teen squealed, attempting to pry the barbarian off of her but to no avail. Kotone laughed as the alien spat out her sister's hair, looking like he had ate something sour. Maybe he did. Kotone had no idea what her sister's hair tasted like nor did she have a desire to find out. It looked soft, but chances are it did not, in Lambo's words, taste like a 'grape lollipop'.

"Eugh... This lollipop doesn't taste so good..." The alien trailed off, becoming very still. Kohana looked down wearily at the still creature, slightly perturbed that it could imitate speech, but that it had also become eerily calm. Well, that was till the alien vomited all over her gray tank top. Without thinking, the teen cried out and flung the creature to heaven knows where, looking down in a mixture of irritation and sadness at her soiled shirt.

Kotone tried muffling her laughter, as she caught the poor creature. A good catch, all things considered, seeing how the pajama garbed girl had very poor hand-eye coordination. The alien in her arms sniffled and whined,

"Ga-ma-n," before breaking out sobbing all together. Irritated from having her shirt dirtied and the alien crying, Kohana stomped down the hall and into her room, presumably to find a new shirt. Left all alone, and quite uncomfortable, Kotone patted the alien's back and rocked it soothingly. Or at least tried to, as much as the girl loved children she was still awkward with them and acted like a new father holding his first child, stiff and weary of breaking the life in her hands.

Eventually, the life form calmed down, only after being fed small amounts of caramel they had stashed in the kitchen cupboard. Happily munching away on his newfound treasure, the young girl decided to acquire answers from the creature.

"What are you?" Very bluntly, she asked. The animal hopped out of her hands and onto the counter, striking a pose.

"Lambo-san is a mafioso! The greatest mafioso of them all!" A what? "Does Lavender-Head want to be my subordinate?" Kotone stared incredulously at Lambo. What a peculiar answer. Don't children usually want to a super hero or a cop when they are young? Maybe her conceptions on children were misconstrued. So, does this mean this alien is actually a human? Or could it's strange answers be further proof that this creature is, in fact, an alien? Not having enough evidence, Kotone decided to play along.

"I guess I could be your subordinate." Lambo's face lit up like lights on Christmas Eve. The creature gave a shout of excitement, flinging himself back in her arms, "Are there any others?" Where one alien is, there are sure to be more.

The creature shifted it's head left to right as it thought, smearing more mud on Kotone's Hello Kitty pajamas. The girl jumped slightly as the alien rocked back to look at her face excitedly.

"There's I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn- Ah!" The alien paused suddenly from his countdown, on what Kotone could only assume were his fingers. His grin spread even more, making him look mischievous and not all that different from the Grinch.

"Then, there's Dame-Tsuna! He's so lame! I have to save him all the time!" He bragged, his nose turned up in a snobbish way. Kotone sweat dropped as the brat started laughing at his own 'accomplishments'.

_What a bizarre creature._ Thought the small girl, just as her sister walked in the room. Kohana paused in the doorway and blinked quickly.

"There you are Koto! You weren't in the living room so-" Her sentence broke off as she caught sight of the creature, who was staring back at her innocently. Her eyes narrowed, "Ugh, it's still here. Just throw it out, will you Koto?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's raining and this thing isn't very bright. I don't want it dying in our yard. I'll drop it off at the playground on our way to school tomorrow" The periwinkle haired sister yawned tiredly, shifting the creature who was too occupied by the magnets on the fridge to listen to their conversation. However, this seemed to please Kohana, as she nodded and grabbed a small jar of milk out of the fridge. A comfortable silence blanketed the room as the older sibling chugged her milk, the younger one played with the top of the creatures head, and the alien played with their fancy alphabet magnets (He obviously just thought they were shapes, however, since he was so young and only really understood Japanese).

Finally, breaking the silence Kotone walked towards the doorway and without looking back murmured to her sister through a yawn, "Lambo and I are going to take a bath and then head to bed. Goodnight, Nee-Chan"

Kohana nodded, though it didn't matter since her sister had long since left the room. Staring absent mindedly at her milk, she began to wonder. How was school conducted in Japan? How was their father doing over in Pompeii? Was their mom still alive? Did she miss them? But most importantly: Will they be able to find the Vongola Decimo before the Varia does?

* * *

**Please Favorite, Follow, or Review! Reviews may just save Gokudera's virginity... Don't let it happen, people. Think about what happened to Takeshi.**

**Gokudera: 0.O You're going to what-? Hell no! Come on, Juudaime! We're leaving!**

**=_=+ Not so fast! Hehehe REVIEW!**


End file.
